Heero x Duo
by Alma de Mu
Summary: Esta es mi primer fanfic que publico aquí y espero les guste! Es un intento de Duo por conquistar a Heero ¿Lo logrará? Contiene escenas Yaoi


El Amor de Mi vida

Tal vez suena algo cursi el titulo pero es que no soy muy buena para eso. Pero no crean que la historia es mala, me gustaría que la leyeran pra que jusguen por ustedes mismos. Recuerden que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su autor.

Dedico este fanfic a mi amigo Duo , espero te guste. A mi amiga Yurico ¡Gracias a las dos por la motivación las quiero mucho! A mi amiga Ryo-chan que fue la primera que leyó el fanfic ¡Gracias por tu amistad!, y a mi sister Mineko quien me inspira a escribir

(1 x 2)

Aclaraciones: "" comillas son para los pensamientos de Duo, solo de él, ok?

Ya llevaba tiempo sintiendo esto, ya no lo dudaría como antes, pero y ¿si él no siente lo mismo?

Duo caminaba por una pasillo enorme de la casa Winner pensando en muchas cosas enfocadas en aquella persona. Los pasillos de la casa eran enormes y en ese momento eran agradables porque así caminaba mientras pensaba en la situación en qu se encontraba, pensaba en él. ¿El gún día se atrevería a decirle, a confesarle todo? Sacudió la cabeza al imaginar la reacción de él, no sería buena, sabiendo de antemano qie era una persona fría y que para lo único que le hablaba era para callarlo.

¨Pero ¿no se dá cuenta del efecto que tiene en mí? ¡Mi humor cambia, esbozo una sonrisa y hasta brinco de la alegría! Creí que era obvio, al menos eso quería ser para que al menos se diera cuenta, hasta Wufei lo notó eso sin mencionar a Trowa, que es muy observador, y a Quatre a quién se lo confirmé cuando me preguntó si sus dudas eran ciertas. Aún así debo confesarselo..."

-Debo decirle lo que siento...

-¿Decirle a quién? -una voz varonil lo sacó de sus pernsamientos haciendolo brincar del susto. Cuando alzó la mirada enscontró a los ojos azul-cobalto de sus sueños, que lo miraban intrigados, esperando un respuesta. Había hablado en voz alta y para su suerte (que aún no sabía si era mala o buena) él lo había escuchado.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó nervioso simulando que no sabía de lo que hablaba mientras pensaba en una escusa.

-Hablabas de decirle algo a alguien -dijo con cierto fastidio e impaciencia.

"¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando tanto interés en mí?

-Decía que debo decirle a Quatre que no me siento muy bien estando tan lejos y que deseaba cambiarme de la habitación por que esta muy retirada de las suyas, ¡ésta casa si que es grande! A pesar de que antes me dormía solo, ahora siento que no puedo, tal vez sea poeque me acostumbre a dormir contigo "¡Cómo quisiera seguir así!". Sé que no tengo de que preocuparme ya que la guerra terminó peri ni yo mismo me entiendo, simplemente intento dormir y cuando cierro los ojos, no...

-Sí, ya entendí el punto. -dijo impaciente Heero

-Lo siento, no quería molestarle -le contestó con todo de enfado y al mismo tiempo burlón, aunque por dentro se sentía ocntento. -Sólo quería contarte como me sentía.

-¡Ah! - dijo fingindo importancia -entonces ya no te entretengo -se acercó a la puerta que estaba a su derecha y tomó la manija -ve a contarle eso ¡y mucho más! a Quatre.

-¡Heero espera!

-¿Qué? -se detuvo al abrir la puerta para verlo

"Debo conseguir quedarme es esa habitación con él, o no podré dormir pensando que podría estar junto a él ... ¡aunque sea del otro lado de la habitación!"

-¿Qué? -repitió Heero demostrandona vez más su impaciencia característica de su frío carácter al no recibir una respuesta por parte del trenzado.

-Yo.. quisiera pedirte... para no molestar a Quatre... -"¡Vamos sé directo o perderás la oportunidad, él nunca entenderá con indirectas!" -¡Quisiera dormir contigo Heero! -observó como la ceja de Heero se arqueó demostrandole sopresa.

Ya era de noche, luna iluminaba el pasillo de grandes ventanas, todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Tenían una semana que se terminó la guerra y justo ese día Quatre los habái invitado a pasar el fin de semana ya que ahora no sabían si se volverían a ver. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía, que bien podía ser la última, era ahora o nunca, por eso estaba tan decidido en ser sincero con su amado Heero.

-Esta bien pero solo por esta noche. -dijo finalmente con todo molesto mientras entraba y le permitía el paso a Duo.

-¡Gracias, gracias! -decía alegremente entrando en saltos con su maleta en la mano.

-Pareces un niño - ¬-¬' -¿Desde cuando traías esa maleta? -le preguntó señalando la maleta. Era obvio que iba preparado, sin embargo Duo lo ignoró y la dejó cerca del closet rústico.

-¡Qué rico! -expresó aventandose a la cama más que feliz

-No pienses que dormirás ahí ¿entendido?

-¿Eh? -se levantó de golpe para ver a Heero. -¿No voy a dormir en la cama?

-No -contestó secamente mostrando su seriedad que tanto le había cautivado, se veía siempre apuesto con ese gesto. -Tú dormirás en el sillón

-¿En el sillón? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero tenerte cerca -le dijo fríamente pero a Duo no le lastimaba su actitud, entre más lo rechazaba más quería intentarlo, después de todo valdría la pena. Le haría saber que no es desagradable su compañía "¡Ya verá, no porá vivir sin mí!" -Así que ponte tu pijama en lo que entro a bañarme. -le dijo, más bien le ordenó mientras tomaba su toalla y lo veía

-Esta bien. Me dormiré donde tu quieras -le sonrió -Te esperaré... para después entrar yo al baño.

Era lógico que el soldado perfecto le parecía extraña la conducta de Duo, éste lo veía en su mirada, pero eso era lo que quería, clavarle la duda para ver si así se daba cuenta y todo resultara más fácil de confesar. (optimista ¿no?)

Heero entró al baño, entre tanto Duo lo esperaba acostandos de nuevo en la cama.

"Se va a bañar" pensaba entre sueños "Se va a bañar" se repetía mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba que la llave de la regadera era girada "Seguramente se está quitando la ropa mientras espera que el agua se caliente. Luego entra, ¡Cómo me gustaría ser la regadera para ver su bien formado cuerpo! ¡O gotas de agua, para acariciarlo...! ¡Me encantaría estar adentro y ...!" Sintió como la sangre le subía al rostro y una punzada en su entre pierna.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -de nuevo aquella voz lo regresó a la realidad y en el instante abrió los ojos -Estas rojo ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí ¡Estoy bien! -sonreía apenado y lo rojo no se e bajaba "¡Se preocupó por mí!" -Creí que ya te estabas bañando

-Eso pensaba hacer pero decidí solo mojarme la cara. Aún no te has puesto la piyama -le dijo recordandole la orden más que de pregunta

-¡Ah! Es cierto. Me la pondré enseguida -sin pensarlo bajó el cierre de la camisa roja que llevaba puesta y se la quitó -Mi piyama debe estar por aquí -buscó en su maleta mientras lo miraba de reojo, quería intimidarlo para que se pusiera nervioso y facilitara las cosas pero Heero permanecía parado dándole la espalda a la gran ventana oscureciendo su rostor por la sombra lunar lo que le impedía ver la expresión de su cara. -¡Aquí esta! -tomó una playera de manga larga y botones y se la puso. -Ahora el pantón -y cuando volteó Heero se había dado la vuelta para destender la cama dándole ahora a Duo la espalda.

"¡Ush! No esperó a que me quitara el pantalón. Deberé intentarlo de otra forma."

Molesto se puso el pantalón y entro al baño para lavarse los dientes. Tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que Heero se durmiera, había pensado en coquetearle un poco y así conseguir un lugar en la cama... junto a él. Cuando salió se dió cuenta de que ya se había acostado y se preparaba para dormir ya que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

-Oye Heeroo... ¿Y a que te vas a dedicar ahora que no hay guerra, piensas aceptar el trabajo que te ofreció Wufei? A mí en lo personal no me gustaría -tomó su trenza y la desató pero su cabello aún permanecía trenzado -Creo que ya tuve suficiente emoción, ya no tengo algo que me motive a sacrificar mi vida "Quiero vivir a tu lado", aunque ya le dije que puede pedirme ayuda en cualquier momento, pero que no iba a trabajar tiempo completo... ¿y tu?

-¿Qué quieres que te responda? -le dijo fastidiado abriendo los ojos (lo había conseguido) viendo a Duo que estaba en la puerta del baño desatando lentamente su trenza mientras espera la respuesta. -Me hiciste varias preguntas.

-Pues, al menos respondeme si vas aceptar el trabajo. Me imagino que sí porque eso significaría ver a Relena ¿cierto? -un dolo le atraviesa en el pecho, no quería mencionarla pero tenía que saber la respuesta, eso le indicaría si debía seguir insistiendo o no.

-No quiero ni verla -le contestó con sinceridad y su corazón se llenó de júbilo -Me tiene harto, no me deja en paz a pesar de que ya le dije que no quiero nada con ella.

-¿Enserio? ¿Se te declaró? ¡No lo sabía! Vaya, fue una chica muy valiente ¿no? "Hay que reconocerselo porque para declarte con alguien como Heero se necesita de mucha valentía" A menos de que creyera que le darías un si asegurado, ¡Pobre chica! "Ja! lástima, que lo intente con otro" ¡Ya me imagino como la rechazaste!: Lo siento, Relena -agravando su voz para asemejarla a la de Heero -pero no siento lo mismo

-Te crees muy conocedor de mi persona ¿cierto?

-¡Si! -dijo terminado de desatar su trenza -Al menos soy el que más te conoce de los cuatro y hasta contando a Relena ¡Soy el que más sabe de ti! "Y es un orgullo para mi" -se puso las manos en la cintura y respiro hondo para después correr al otro lado de la cama. -¿O me lo vas a negar? -quitó las sábanas para poder acostarse.

-¿Qué haces? -respondió molesto Heero sentándose en la cama -¡Te dije que dormirías en el sillón!

-¡Pero no me gusta el sillón! -reprochó como un niño -¡Me gusta más la cama!

-Te dije que no te quería cerca

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿No te agrado? ¿Por que no te agrado? ¡Nunca te hecho nada malo Heero! ¡Y no me digas que es porque huelo mal porque no te creeré, hasta mi cabello huele a flores! -se incó en la cama para acercarse a él y verlo a los ojos -Dime Heeroo..

Guardó silencio, solo lo observaba en silencio... Después dió un leve suspiro.

-Aunque te diga algo no te rendirás, lo que quieres lo consigues. -se volteó para acostarse mietras tomó la sábana y se tapó.

-¿Entonces me puedo quedar?

-¡Haz lo que quieras, con tal de que te calles! -dijo volteado

-¡Yupiii! -entusiasmado se acostó junto a él y se tapó acurrucándose. De poco en poco iba acercándose a Heero, no podía resistirlo, quería estar junto a él, escuchar su respiración, sentir su calor "aunque sea de sus espaldas T-T". No podía dormir por muy cómodo que estaba, más bien no quería porque dejaría de disfrutar de áquel momento junto a él. "Esperaré a que duerma, así tañ vez pueda acercarme más" realmente sólo le faltaba 10 cm para que su cuerpo quedara pegado al de él. "Es extraño que no haya dicho nada, sé que él me siente, siempre se molesta cuando invado su 'espacio', tal vez ya esta dormido porque si fuera lo contrario ya me hubiera ordenado alejarme". Se acercó un poco más, ya estaba seguro, Heero estaba dormido. "Siempre se duerme rápido ¿que te extraña?"

Su corazón le latía acelerado, se mordió los labios inconsietemente por la emoción; se apretaba las manos cerca del pecho, deseaba tocarlo ero tenía miedo de despertarlo.

"¡Al diablo con eso! Si mueres no será en vano ¡Además quien mejor para entregarle tu vida que a Heero!" cerró los ojos armándose de valor y separando su mano derecha para dirigirla a la espalda de Heero. Poco a poco "¡Vamos!", despacio "¡Tócalo por Dios!". Un ruido provino de Heero y lo obligó a detenerse. Esperó espectativo y notó que su respiración se aceleró, "Parece nervioso, ¡Tiene una pesadilla!". Se levantó enseguida para ver el rostro de Heero quien sintió el movimiento y se giró quedando boca arriba, debajo de Duo. Lo vió abrir sus ojos azules despacio, ¡Se veía tan apuesto!.

-¿Estoy...? -murmuró Heero pero Duo no alcanzó a entenderle

-¿Mande?

-¿Duo?

-¿Estas bien? -solo veía la confusión en sus ojos azules -Creo que tenías una pesadilla -un mechón cayó descuidadamente en el rostro de Heero acariciándolo. -¡Lo siento! -dijo tímidamente levantando su mechón y pasándolo detrás de su oreja, sonriéndole (Era obvio, le estaba coqueteando).

-Si, estoy bien. Solo fué una estúpida pesadilla -aunque sus palabras expresaban enfado sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Para que te pusieras así debió ser una buena pesadilla. No acostumbras a exaltarte tanto... ¡Hasta sudaste! -una gota de sudor bajó de su frente y Duo lo secó tocándolo. -No sé porque presiento que Relena estaba en ese sueño ¿cierto?

-Sí -lo miraba atento pero con una duda en sus ojos

-¿Le pasó algo? ¿Quieres contarme? Sé que no eres muy dado a eso de conversar pero me gustaría saber que sucedió. ¿Y sabes por qué? He oído que por medio de los sueños puedes conocer a la gente y quisiera conocerte más...

-¿Más? -arqueó una ceja -¿No me conoces lo suficiente?

-Ja, ja -rió suavemente -No me es suficiente, siempre quiero conocerte más. Creo que nunca me cansaré de ello. -Heero se sorprendió por la respuesta y en sus mejillas apareció un rubor sonrosado y cuando Duo lo notó sintió que un calor subió a sus mejillas.

-Duo..

-Dime..

-Estas muy cerca -dijo serio

-¡Lo siento! -se quitó de encima para ponerse a un lado, mientras Heero se levantó -Sí, lo siento, sé que no te gusta tenerme cerca, es solo que estaba preocupado por tí y no sabía si despertarte, aunque tu te despertaste en cuanto me sentiste pero yo... -ya no pudo articular palabra porque tenía los labios de Heero impidiéndolo. "¿Por qué...? ¡Qué importa!" cerró los ojos y rodeó su cuello con su abrazo para impedirle escapar, si es que lo intentaba. Unos minutos después sintió el brazo de Heero abrazando su cintura por el lado izquierdo acostándolo, sintió un cosquilleo por el tacto, lo había deseado desde que lo conoció. Heero se separó levemente solo para introducir su lengua y Duo sin dudarlo se lo permitió sintiendo el sabor de Heero tan delicioso. La lengua de Heero comenzó a inspeccionar rincón por roncón de su boca; Duo sentía que iba a desfallecer, era tan delirante esa sensación: "¿Cómo puede provocarme esto con solo beso? ¡Creo que soy a morir de la felicidad!". Luego se separaron

-(suspiro) No sabía que besabas tan bien -decía muy contento Duo con la respiración agitada al igual que su amado Heero quien lo observaba con admiración y sus bellos ojos azules brillando con la luz de la luna. "¡No puedo dejar de verlo! -Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte besado antes... Aunque ganas no me faltaban ¿eh? -le dijo coqueto a lo que Heero sonrió -¡Sonreiste! ¡Te ves tan apuesto así! -Heero solo se sonrojó mientras seguía sonriendo -¿Esa sonrisa fue para mi? -él sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero quería escucharla.

-Sí -contestó acercándose de nuevo -sólo para ti -pero antes que lo besara otra vez, Duo lo de tuvo con su mano

-Heero ¿Te gusta? -preguntó tímidamente y vió en sus ojos azules que le pareció una pregunta extraña. No tenía porque hacerla, puestoque si lo estaba besando era por algo. Pero el rostro que expresaba duda se transformó en uno sonriente y sus ojos azules brillaron íntenamente. Duo nunca lo había visto con ese rostro irradiendo felicidad, lo que le inspiró un gozo infinito.

-Claro, baka. Me gustas mucho -Retirópor fin su mano y cerró los ojos para esperar el roce de los labios de Heero que no tardó en tocarlos suavemente. Duo lo abrazó por debajo lo que permitió a sus manos a bajar hasta el borde de la playera y sacarla del short de pijama que tenía Heero para poder tocar sus músculos de la espalda formada. Heero aceleró el beso al sentirlo y, mientras se recargaba en su brazo iquierdo, con la derecha subia la pijama de Duo para acariciar su pecho.

-Mmm... -se le escapó a Duo mientras disfrutaba del tacto de aquella mano que jugaba suavemente con su pezón.

De nuevo Heero se separó. Lo miraba a los ojos penetrantemente como si quisiera decifrar algo en sus ojos. Sin embargo no se detenía en sus caricias lo que ocacionaba que Duo quisiera cerrar los ojos, pero debía continuar con ese intercambio de miradas, seguir observando sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Qué.. sucede..Heero? -decía entrecortado por el placer

-Quiero observarte. -dijo serio -No puedo dejar de verte -eso definitivamente era un halago por parte de él, seguramente se había puesto rojo porque se sentía más acalorado y además Heero volvio a sonreir. Sacó su mano y ágilmete empezó a desabotonarle la pijama mientras se observaban. Luego continuó con las caricias en sus pechos, en su abdomen y su mano comenzó a descender.

-¡Ahh! -suspiró Duo al sentir la mano de Heero bajar a través de su pantalón lo que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y acostar su rostro a la almohada. Los labios de Heero empezaron a besar su barbilla dulcemente mientras su mano tocaba lento su miembtro, después besaba su cuello y su mano iniciaba con movimientos suaves, leves para masturbarlo. Miles de sensaciones rodeaban el cuerpo de Duo, disfrutándolas, sintiéndo como por cada caricia Heero lo llevaba al cielo.

-Aún, no -le susurraba sensualmente al oído con tono varonil sintiendo el aire dulce de su voz, que le daba a entender que todo era real. -Aún no. Espera un poco más -le repitió dándole un dulce beso cerca de la oreja y sintió como la mano de Heero se detenía y se levantó. Duo abrió los ojos y vió que le quitaba el pantalón; después de ayudarle alzando las piernas, el se levantó para quitarse bien la pijama, aventarla fuera de la cama y ayudarle a Heero a dehacerse de la suya. Al quitarle la playera se quedó observando el bien formado cuerpo de su amado, admirándolo, perosu contamplación fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso de Heero quien lo acostó lentamente (Heero ya se había quitado el boxer que traía puesto). Después de recostarlo, empezó a acariciar su cintura, como si la delineara, luego su cadera para después pasar a sus nalgas. Duo suspiró en sus labios y Heero dejó de besarlo.

-¡Quiero ser tuyo Heero!

-Pero... -se detuvo de pronto -Va a dolerte -en su rostro expresaba preocupación "¡Qué tierno!"

-No te preocupes por eso, quiero sentirte

-Pero hay un método para que no te duela

-Sí, pero no lo tenemos y ¡no quiero esperar! -decía en tono de berrinche -¡Vamos Heeroo! ¡Házlo!

Heero observó la súplica y después besó su abdomen

-Prepárate -abrió las piernas de Duo incándose frente a él. Lo miraba decidido pero de pronto su expresión de seriedad desapareció y una sonrisa de triunfo apareció. Alzó la mirada y se acercó al rostro de Duo rosando su piel con la de él.

-¡Ahh! -suspiró Duo de nuevo al tacto y Heero acercó su mano a su rostro. Llegó a sus labios y los delineaba con el dedo índice. Duo abrió la boca y en sus ojos azules se observaba asombro. "Eso querías ¿no?" En respuesta Heero introdució su dedo despacio y la lengua de Duo comenzó a masajearlo. Heero emitía leves suspiros (eran leves a vomparación de los de Duo, claro) y después lo sacó para besarlo. Ambas lenguas volvieron a acariciarse cuando Duo sintió que algo quería entrar en él.

-¡Ah! -se quejó un poco cuando entró pero Heero lo hacía despacio para que se acostumbrara -¡Házlo! ¡Por favor... ahh! -metió el segundo haciendo el mismo movimiento y abriendo más -¡Por piedad Heeroo! ¡No voy a resistir! -metió el tercero abriendo más el orificio con los movimientos -¡Heerooo! -sacó los dedos y tomó ambas nalgas para colocar su miembro frente a el orificio -¡Vamos, yaaa! -alzó la mirada Duo molesto pero solo vió una sonrisa, estaba disfrutando de áquel sufrimiento "¡Sólo quiere hacerme sufrir!" -¡Hee...! -lo metió un poco haciendo que se le escape un grito a Duo -¡Eso! -lo introdució un poco más -¡Ahh! -gritaba con una mezcla de dolor y placer cuando el miembro de Heero ya estaba dentro. Su cuerpo comenzó a aruqarse y Heero empezó a envestir de manera pausada -¡Más rápido Heero! -este obedeció a la súplica y empezó a acelerar.

Ambos suspiraban y los gritos de gozo de Duo resonaban por toda la habitación. Pronto llegaría, ambos ya estaban más que sudando y el roce de sus cuerpos provocaba más a Duo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Heeroooo! -gritó por último sacudiendo su cabeza con todos sus sentidos alborotados por la aproximación del orgasmo. Heero vertió su líquido en su interior lo que le hizo durar más el gozo.

Ya había terminado, estaban en el final del clímax. Ahora siki se escuchaban sus respiraciones aceleradas. Sintió el cuerpo de Heero caer levemente sobre él y lo recibió con un abrazo. Comenzó a besar su rostro sintiendo el sabor salado de su sudor; lo llenaba de besos cariñosos mientras que Heero los recibía con los ojos cerrados. Después Heero se separó de él despacio para luego caer rendido a su lado; Duo seguía observaldolé, su respiración aún no se regularizaba, sus cabellos del fleco permanecían pegados a su frente por el sudor, aún no abría sus hermosos ojos. Se acercó más para verlo mejor ya que la luz de la luna solo emitía leves rayos. Acarició su rostro y por fin abrió los ojos mostrando su bello color azul-cobalto.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Heero más tranquilo

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no lo he de estar? Si te tengo a mi lado -Heero sonrió de nuevo por la respuesta y Duo no se resistió y le dió un beso. -Te amo Heero. Me haces inmensamente feliz, gracias -Heero lo mir´sorprendido

-Me lo agradeces como si te sintieras así desde hace tiempo

-Desde que te conocí -lo siguía observando sin comprender -Desde ese momento me hiciste feliz -Heero se sentó para estar a la altura de Duo. -Tal vez suena raro pero así lo siento, eso es lo que me haces sentir y quisiera que toda mi vida lo sea -Heero en respueesta lo besó cariñosamente en la mejilla

-Te lo prometo -contestó -Mientras te haga feliz yo estaré contigo

-¡Heero, I love you! -lo abrazó emocionado y su abrazo le fue correspondido.

-Solo quisiera pedirte un favor -Duo se separó sorprendido "¿Qué será?"

-Dime

-Perdóname por ser tan frío contigo...

-¡No te preocupes, Heero! Es tu personalidad

-Pero...

-Y a mí me gustas así

-Pero...

-Sólo te falta expesarme un poco más lo que sientes -Heero dejó de insitir mientras lo miraba sorprendido -¡No te angusties por eso! Yo me encargaré de sacartelos -Duo guiño un ojo sonriente

-No te será díficil, me has demostrado que me conoces

-Entonces debría recibir un 100 por haber aprobado la prueba -Heero rió con una alegría muy rara en él

-Tienes razón, aunque yo no pienso que te merezcas el 100 aún

-¿Aún no? ¿Entonces cuanto saqué?

-Tienes un 80

-¿80? ¿Por qué?

-Porque hay muchas cosas que aún no te he mostrado -acercó su rostro

-¿A sí? -apoyó su frente a la de él mientras se veían a los ojos -Me muero por saberlos... pero ¿tu me conoces realemente?

-De pies a cabeza

-jajaja, claro ahorita sí. Pero ¿sabes lo que pienso o lo que siento?

-Te diré que eres un gran miesterio del que me gustaría estudiar

-Entonces esa será tu misión, conocerme a fondo

-Misión aceptada -sonrió y lo besó.

Fin........

Espero que les halla gustado este fanfic de Heero x Duo, este es uno de los que ya terminé, tengo uno en proseso y otro que lo estoy analizando, algún comentario o sugerencia: 


End file.
